


Treats for the Sweets

by idra



Series: 31 Days of October [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Getting Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Tony somehow ends up agreeing to bake for the Avengers Halloween party.  He knows why, but doesn't want to admit it out loud.  Not even to himself.





	Treats for the Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was treats. Enjoy!

Tony looks at the counter, wrinkling his nose. Halloween is coming up, and Pepper wants to throw a big costume ball, but Tony had convinced her to have it the Friday before Halloween. The day of Halloween, he has decided that he wants to throw a small party for the Avengers (and the extra people they all bring into the team with them) and stupidly, he’d decided that he wanted to bake the treats for the party. He knows it’s a stupid decision because he’s never baked anything, and his cooking leaves a lot to be desired anyhow.

But now that he’s said he’d bake, and Steve had gotten that stupid, hopeful, puppy dog look, Tony was stuck making treats. He decides he’ll start with the simplest thing first. Crispy rice cereal treats are simple enough. Melt the marshmallows in butter, pour together with the cereal, spread in a pan and let cool. Even a monkey can do that, Tony thinks to himself as he puts the butter in the pan and adds the marshmallows. 

Several minutes later, he realizes that maybe a monkey could do that, but apparently, Tony Stark is not as good in the kitchen as a monkey, because he’s looking at a charred black mess in the pot. “How the hell...”

“Are you trying to burn the place down?” a voice comes from behind, making Tony jump and turn around, pot clanging to the floor. 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Barnes?” 

Bucky laughs a little. “Sorry. I wasn’t trying to be quiet. What are you doing?” 

“I told Steve I’d make treats for this stupid Halloween party and I can’t even melt marshmallows. Fuck it, puppy eyes be damned, I’m ordering a caterer.” 

“No you’re not,” Bucky replies, moving next to Tony and picking up the pot. “Stick this in the sink, run some hot water in it, and hopefully we can salvage it.” He digs through the cupboard and pulls out another pot, setting it on the stove. “Did you stir as you were melting?” 

“Uhm. No.” Tony puts the blackened marshmallow pot in the sink and runs hot water in it. “Was that a thing I was supposed to do?” 

Bucky shakes his head and grabs another bag of marshmallows and some butter. He slices a few tablespoons of butter off and dumps it in the new pot, turning the heat down. “Jesus, I cannot believe you’re that in love with Stevie that you’d risk burning the whole damn house down.” 

“It’s a Tower, and for the most part, it’s not going to burn down. Sprinkler system.” Tony gestures upwards. “Look, I’m not in love with “Stevie” and I can make the damn treats.” 

Bucky turns, one eyebrow raised. “Oh?” He moves as if he’s going to leave and Tony grabs his metal hand, planting his feet as best he can. 

“I’m not in love with Steve, I just can’t handle the puppy dog eyes. Please?” Tony looks at Bucky, fully ready to bribe Steve’s best friend into helping him. 

“You’re damn lucky Stevie has a crush on you that I’m not supposed to tell you about.” Bucky smirks when Tony lets go of his hand and just stares in shock. “Now since this is supposed to be a Halloween party, were you planning on making anything creative with these crispy rice treats?” 

“Uh. No?” 

“Okay. What else were you planning on making?” Bucky asks, blinking when a list appears via hologram in front of his face. “Yeah, you’re not at all in love with Steve, even though you’re pretty much making every single one of his favorite treats. Uh huh. Sure. We’re gonna need to recruit more help.” He turns and looks at Tony as he pours marshmallows into the melted butter pot. “Get ahold of Bruce, Clint, Sam, and Natasha. We need at least two of them to help make all this by tomorrow night.”

Tony makes a face at Bucky’s back, but does just that. He’s a little surprised that all four show up a short while later, while Bucky is stirring crispy rice cereal into the pot of nicely melted marshmallows. “Uh. Hi everyone,” he says, blinking at all of them.

“Tony, you’re on clean up duty,” Bruce says, gently nudging Tony towards the sink. He looks at the list of goodies Tony had wanted to make and he chuckles softly. “Sam, looks like you win the bet.” 

Sam beams and pumps his fist. “I’ll make the brown sugar cinnamon maple cupcakes. Clint, you wanna be my assistant?” 

“Yeah. I can do that.” Clint moves around the kitchen gathering ingredients. 

Natasha glances at the list and smiles softly, kissing first Tony’s cheek, then Bucky’s. “I’ve got the chocolate chip cookies.” 

Bruce nods approvingly. “I’ll make the key lime pie. Bucky, when you’re done with the rice treats, what do you want to tackle?” 

“I’ll get the snickerdoodles done.” He taps the side of his head. “I’ve got Steve’s mom’s recipe still in my head somehow.”

“Perfect.” Bruce looks over at Tony and smiles. “Do you want to help one of us measure and stuff?” 

“I thought I was stuck on clean up duty.” Tony scowls, telling himself that he is most definitely not pouting at the idea of his friends taking over his treats when they were his way to woo-- impress Steve. Tony turns and bangs his head on the counter. “Oh my God.” 

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asks, moving to put his hand on Tony’s back. 

“I’m in love with Captain Fucking America!” 

“Nah, you’re in love with Steve Rogers. Have you ever noticed that Stevie hates people treating him like Captain America all the time? And you don’t, Tony. You’ve never treated him like anyone but Steve Rogers.” Bucky grins. “Keep that up and I won’t have to hurt you if you hurt him.” 

Tony looks up and scowls. “I’m in love with Steve Rogers and you’re all assholes who are ruining my way of wooing him and I hate you all and I’m going downstairs to my lab.” 

“You’re in love with me?” 

Everyone turns, six pairs of eyes going comically wide as they stare at Steve. “Uhm. Tony? You’re in love with me?” 

Tony takes a step back, looking around, but the others have all shifted slightly and his only way of escaping would lead him straight into Steve’s chest. “I...” He clears his throat and straightens up. “That’s what I said isn’t it? I’m in love with you and that’s the only reason I was here, trying to make you all the stupid sweets you like and I can’t cook, Steve, and I can’t bake and I’m a disaster and I’m sorry if it makes it uncomfortable for you that I have these feelings, but please, don’t hate me and please don’t leave me--” Tony squeaks as he’s cut off by Steve’s mouth on his. He stills, not wanting to scare Steve off but when Steve starts to pull back, he whines, hand moving up to cup the back of Steve’s head and keep him in place as he plunges forward, kissing Steve for all he’s worth. 

Bucky rolls his eyes and looks over at Natasha. Natasha scowls. “This so shouldn’t count. No one could’ve predicted that Steve would make the first move because Tony’s a loud mouth who just suddenly figured out he’s in love.” 

Sam laughs. “Uhm, yeah. In fact, pretty sure I did. You all owe me fifty bucks, or a month of chores. Your choice!” He cackles again and goes back to making Steve’s favourite cupcakes.


End file.
